Notable Smackdown Board users
The Smackdown Board is filled with many users and has the most activity of any of the gaming boards. Thus, there have been many users throughout the years who have garnered renown or infamy via their actions on the Smackdown board. These users are known as "regulars". Current Active "Regulars" Generation-Now - All around boss losramones77 - Recently returned and re-moded. Current Prediction Contest designer jim784m - Recently returned and re-modded. wwefnfurlife - Current MU maker kogunenjou - Past Survivor co-host rhysus2005 - Former MU Designer, Past Survivor co-host HaasGotSkill - Renowned crazyman. The gnomes are watching him. BenRama - Past Suvivor co-host makoncrayley - Former Prediction contest designer (18 months, 20 contests), CT and DT regular, PWF member Firefly-version1.0 - Glue that holds everything together Serpent222 tripleh_game1 - Now under the username Dan_Ace Gr8Dane - Past Survivor co-host RKO-Cutter - Renowned HHHater manup733 - He's the... well, he's not that memorable hitmonshark - Holds the record for most Icon of the Week wins Some_Random_Aussie - n00b that kills the CT all the time EX.e.CUTION.er Astus_01 - Some random guy who loves Angel. The_Sigh - Who? randomste08 - Random Englishman who posts stuff and feeds trolls krzykd1216 - Renowned idiot and 13 year old '''Profamous - '''Creator of the Smackdown! War Story. TrailBlazerDude - The Best in the World at what he does JuiceBox96 - The juiciest user in SD board history PepsiRacer4 - The only Eve fan ever. Former Users of Note tigris2828 - Guru of the WWE Discussion Thread, as it used to be called, before it turned into the Wrestling Discussion Thread. Known for his lack of tolerance of WWE elitists and extensive knowledge and fandom of Ring of Honor. yournext7 (also remembered as In_This_Thread) hbk_showstoppa - Friendly user to almost all those who crossed his path, hbk_showstoppa has a rich history that is rather muddled by his attention whoring. Cheat2Win2 - A former moderator of the board. Hitman_Hart - Arguably one of the most intelligent and most influential users on the WWE Smackdown! message board, Hitman_Hart provided the board with years of contests, member updates, and various other ideas that really helped the board take off on it's gradual climb to be the number one gaming message board on IGN in 2005. Another user whose past is riddled with controversy, due to a different identity being discovered. suckthe_ - Was a CT regular, and tons of fun to everyone who remembers him. A genuine nice guy. edenborn - This guy came into IGN, blew everyone away with his god-like, extremely long posts, and then disappeared sometime after. victor_theed - Another ex-CT regular, who was always around in 2004 and 2005. Snaaaake - In 2003 and 2004, Snaaaake frequented the CT as the resident moderator, and after DarkBlood999's began to glitch, created the next few installments. Condemned82 - Highly regarded for his intellectual yet silent demeanor, Condemned created the WWE Discussion Thread many a moon ago, and it is still going strong today. As a moderator of the SD Board, Condemned kept the traffic down during the years of 2003 through 2005, while adding insightful posts when and where he saw fit. Inzane_Kane - A former CT regular and winner of an installment of Around the Horn, a popular SD Board contest facilitated by Hitman_Hart.